tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragnaryo
'''Ragnaryo '''is a PRL Pyro Freak created by wikia user and starter GMODder, Mimicry Legends. Appearance Ragnaryo is seen wearing the Carrion Companion, the Hard-Headed Hardware, the Handhunter, the Lunatic's Leathers and the Crone's Dome. He is seen holding the Doombringer and the HHH Headtaker. Origins Ragnaryo seems to appear every Halloween, he was originally made by a BLK Pyro to take care of the mercenaries who fought over the land when the hour clock struck twelve, he successfully managed to take out and destroy several mercenary posts. Ragnaryo ever only knew of the goods of Halloween, until a survivor of Ragnaryo's latest sighting, a YLW Scout, told him the bads of what Halloween actually was, and the insane stories of cruelty that followed it. Ragnaryo, hearing this, defied his creator's orders and now, intends to break every rule Earth is to offer. Behaviour and Personality Ragnaryo is the true representative of Halloween, who tends to scare, give sweets and tell Halloween stories, but under him is a morbid curiosity, he has not tended to killing actual mercenaries before, but is wanting to see it, the sense of pain and death, and the experience of guiltiness and depression that runs through the sad ones. So that he can experience this, he goes off to fight random freaks, no matter how strong Although all of this, he still has some sense of freedom, a new sense of freedom ever since he tore his bonds to his creator, he goes to interact, though it doesn't go well as first, Ragnaryo will convince them to play around, even in the worst of times. Powers and Abilities Ragnaryo has some potential when it comes to fighting, he has a few tricks up his sleeve he can use for his liking. This includes: '''Doombringer: '''Ragnaryo can bring up a Doombringer, which acts like a normal Doombringer, which can spawn skeletons and the HHH, which he usually rides when things get tough. '''Summoning of Bosses: '''Ragnaryo, having the powers of Halloween, can summon bosses ranging from the Skeleton King, to even Merasmus himself. '''Breaking of the Fourth Wall: '''Ragnaryo has a somewhat addicting habit to break the Fourth Wall, meaning he can communicate with the audience himself and repeat quotes from other games, like Ragnarath's or Heavy quotes. '''Magic Zoomin' Broom: '''He has a broom, which more of acts like a method of transport rather than fighting, he can fly at incredible speeds and can get to Egypt to Harvest in two minutes. '''Time Warp: '''Although this acts like a normal time warp, Ragnaryo gets stuck in the warp for a period of time, meaning he can mess around with memories and history itself. '''The Sense of Fears: '''Ragnaryo's HHH Headtaker starts emitting sparks as the HHH Headtaker tracks the enemies greatest fear, and once sent to Ragnaryo, he can summon whatever the fear of the target is. '''Owned HHH: '''Ragnaryo, unknowingly owns a HHH himself, and is considered to be Ragnaryo's main powerhouse, it's slightly better than a normal HHH and was able to throw Ragnaryo sky-high to perform an aerial kill. It's rarely seen without a pack of skeletons around it Faults and Weaknesses Ragnaryo's morbidness leads him to fighting other freaks much stronger than him and can defeat him easily and the fact that the clothes he wears barely give him much protection, Ragnaryo can be sent off Earth if ones swing is strong enough. His time warp can be disturbed by freaks with time stopping powers, by the likes of Handsome Rogue. His HHH is slightly only better than normal HHHs and can be destroyed by freaks with enough strength and that the skeletons can be shattered with minimal effort and the bosses can sometimes turn on him, which turns into a distraction for Ragnaryo and can be taken when in this distracted state. Trivia * "Ragnaryo" is a combination of Ragnarath and Pyro, Ragnarath serves as the main villain of Mino Monsters 2: Evolution. Ragnaryo nicknames him "That Stereotypical Evil Dragon". * Ragnaryo was then served to be Mimicry's TF2sona's Hallow's Eve Mode, but the two were seperated into two freaks. Category:PRL Team Category:Monsters made by Mimicry Legends Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Pyros Category:Magicians Category:Reality-warpers Category:Spiritual